Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle panel structure and a manufacturing method of the vehicle panel structure.
Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2009-178750 describes a vehicle panel structure including a metal outer panel configuring an outer panel of a vehicle, and an inner panel joined to the vehicle inside of the outer panel. The outer panel and the inner panel are formed of different types of material. Structures in which the inner panel is formed of a resin material in order to lighten the weight of the vehicle are known as such vehicle panel structures.